Equivalent time sampling is a technique to sample substantially repeating signals. In one example, a high-frequency signal is sampled at a given point during a first cycle. During the next cycle, it is sampled at another point offset some amount from the first point, the offset represented in time by Δt. In successive cycles, Δt is increased so that the sampling point moves, eventually covering the entire waveform. Thus, the waveform is sampled over a time window spanning multiple signals cycles, and the samples can be processed to create a reconstructed waveform with the same shape as the original waveform, though “stretched out” over time. Analysis can then be performed on the reconstructed waveform instead of using the original, high-frequency signal.
One technique to perform equivalent time sampling on a wave uses two trigger signals. The first trigger signal is fixed in frequency, and it triggers the transmission of the waveform. The second trigger signal is delayed from the first trigger, and it is used to cause a sampling of the waveform. The delay of the second trigger is has a Δt that is increased with each cycle, as described above.
Prior art systems for creating the two trigger signals in radar systems are based on analog circuits. For example, one system has a dual-ramp mode which has a slow ramp and a fast ramp, where the slow ramp adds delay in a finer increments than does the fast ramp. The slow ramp determines where on the fast ramp the pulse is generated. The signal is then fed to an analog comparator to generate the pulse at the desired points.
Such prior art systems usually have several disadvantages. For instance, such systems tend to perform differently at different operating temperatures and ages. Moreover, delay units of the same model have intrinsic fabrication variations. Tuning such systems to compensate for the temperature drift, age variation, and fabrication variation involves adjusting one or more potentiometers, which is difficult to do with precision during operation of the device. There is currently no system available that provides delayed signals reliably and with effective and efficient tuning.